


Fine, I'll Take My Leave

by crystalangel777



Series: Kinda Sad Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalangel777/pseuds/crystalangel777
Summary: No? You don't want me to go? This will all blow over, And my feelings aren't real? Tell that to the scars on my hands, on my sides,





	Fine, I'll Take My Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments to help my poetry, I am actively trying to become a better writer.

Fine, I'll Take my Leave

 

No?  
You don't want me to go?  
This will all blow over,  
And my feelings aren't real?  
Tell that to the scars on my hands, on my sides,  
Tell that to the long nights I spent not sleeping,  
I will then remind you how my self hatred gets too hard to bear.  
Ask me why I take so long in the shower.  
It's because I'm sitting down curled in a ball,  
Trying not to look at myself because I just can't anymore.  
Holding a shaver I've broken to get the razor,  
Holding a knife that I'm not supposed to have.  
Ask me of all the times I refused to eat,  
Then stuffed myself because I couldn't go through with it.  
Ask me why after this happens, I hate myself further because of my weight.  
Tell me why I can't see past today, can't see past the knife in my hand.  
Why can't I laugh off the comments of others,  
But always laugh off what I'm truly feeling.  
Ask me why it was today that my heart finally snapped,  
That the covering of my hatred finally broke into two.  
Maybe this was you, since you doubted and mocked.  
Maybe it was society for putting me down,  
No matter which, I am done with all this.  
Today I’ll take my leave, and spit on the world that encouraged this end for me.


End file.
